Users may view one or more programs (e.g., television shows, movies, sporting events, etc.) while utilizing one or more applications (e.g., social media applications, sports news applications, news applications, etc.). Content providers of programs and/or applications may desire to present users with relevant content, such as content related to the programs and/or applications that the user views and/or with which the user interacts. However, if a content provider provides merely applications, then the content provider may lack a mechanism to determine what programs a user is viewing. Conversely, if the content provider provides merely programs, then the content provider may lack a mechanism to determine what applications the user is utilizing.